95-in-1 Multicart
The 95-in-1 is a multicart for the Game Boy Advance on a Game Boy Advance cart. There are 95 games contained on this cartridge. List of games # Pokemon Chaos Black (Hack) # Super Mario Advance 4 (Super Mario 3, 2003) # Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle (1990) # Panesian Poker (Hacker International, 1991) # Cosmo Genesis (1986) # Friday The 13th (1989) # Adventures of Lolo (1989) # Aladdin 3 (Hack) # Alpha Mission (1985) # Anticipation (1988) # Arkista’s Ring (1990) # ASO-Armored Scrum Object (1986) # Babel no Tou (Tower of Babel, 1986) # Back to the Future (1989) # Bakuchu Mondai (Mickey Mousecapade, 1999 Hack) # Boulder Dash (1990) # Buggy Bopper (1988) # Bump n’ Jump (1988) # Burai Fighter (1990) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (hack) # Mario Kamakazi 1 (hack, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqoxedHrf_g ) # Castle Quest (1989) # Challenge Pebble Beach (1988) # Dash Galaxy (1989) # Destination Earthstar (1989) # F-15 City War (1990) # Adventures of Lolo 2 (1990) # Firmament (hack) # Gradius (1986) # Gyruss (1988) # Harrypotter (hack) # Hello Kitty (1992) # Adventure Island (1987) # Jaws (1987) # John Elway’s Quarterback (1987) # Karate Kid (1987) # Kero Kero Keroppi’s (1991) # Little Hag (hack) # Metalfighter (1989) # Mickey Mouse (1987) # Milon’s Secret Castle (1987) # Monster Truck Rally (1990) # Mystery of Comvoy (Puss In Boots, 1986) # Mystery Quest (1988) # Northern Ken (Fist of the North Star, 1986) # Paperboy (1988) # Pipe Dream (1990) # Power Soccer (1990) # Quarth (1990) # RC Pro Am (1987) # ROBOT (Transformers, 1986) # Sanrio Carnival 2 (1992) # Shockwave (1990) # Soloman No Kagi (1986) # Space Hunter (1986) # T&C Surf Design (1987) # Taboo The Sixth Sense (1988) # The New Human (Adventures of Dino Riki, 1987) # Track & Field (1983) # Twin Eagle (1989) # Goonies (1986) # Choplifter (1986) # Star Soldier (1986) # Super Chinese (1986) # Balloon Bros. (Super Mario Bros. Hack) # Alice Cooper (Alice Cooper Super Mario Bros. Hack) # Babio Super Baby Bros. (Super Mario Bros. hack) # Benthal (2001) # Bicycle Race # Billy Bros (Super Mario Bros. hack) # Boy (Super Mario Bros. hack) # Frog Prince (Super Mario Bros. hack) # IQ Champion (hack) # Mario Kamikaze 2 (hack) # Panda (Super Mario Bros. hack) # Pika (Pokemon Super Mario Bros. hack) # Battle Tank (1990) # Sonic Brother (Sonic the Hedgehog Super Mario Bros. hack) # Super Link Mario (Zelda Super Mario Bros. hack) # Super Mario Bros. (1985) # Tetramino (2003) # Soko (Sokoban hack) # BombSweeper (hack by SnoBro) # Ch Millipede (2002) # Defend Homestead (2003) # Game Genie # Jewelry (Magic Jewelry, 1990 Hwang Shinwei Hack) # Pyramid (1990, Sachen Hack) # Space Invaders (1985 revamp) # Star Gate (1983) # Surface Fire # Super Mario Bros. DX Blues (1999 Super Mario Bros. hack) # Munchie Attack (2003 hack) # Battle Tank (1990) # Harrytour (Harry Potter hack) Category:Games Category:Multicarts Category:Mario games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Pokémon games Category:Harry Potter games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Sonic games